Sweet and Hot
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: Nora makes some of her 'famous' hot sauce and Jaune doesn't believe it can be that hot. How wrong he was.


**Sweet and Hot**

**Hey guys so some stuff happened and I blew out the power supply on my desktop, yay! I'll have it back sometime tomorrow(hopefully) so there may be an update but don't hold your breath. Anyway I got this idea while making some hot sauce with my mother with ghost chilis from our garden. It's fluffy, has Arkos, and is pretty simple so I hope you enjoy. **

**Also, Jaune and Pyrrha would have just started their relationship in this story so they are not usually all in your face with PDAs and the like. Both are semi awkward around others while they get used to being in a relationship.**

Jaune and the gang (minus Nora) where hanging at their usual lunch table after dinner and a long and tiring day of tests and combat classes. Nora had left to find something suitable to serve her famous hot sauce with since the chips the cafeteria served were 'crap' and 'not worthy of being paired with a sauce of that magnitude.'

"So this is Nora's 'special' hot sauce huh?" Jaune asked while examining a long necked bottle with a red viscous liquid inside.

"Yeah, she tricked me into eating it once. The end result wasn't good to say the least." Ren said while grimacing, memories of the incident popping up in his mind.

"Come on it can't be that hot." Jaune said while giving the bottle a little shake.

"Go ahead, try it. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Ren replied with a smile that said he was going to enjoy the show.

"Fine I will!" Jaune replied while pouring some into a spoon from his tray. "But when I prove it was not that hot you have to refer to me as the high and mighty ruler of awesometown and supreme master of badassery!" Jaune proclaimed then stuck the spoon into his mouth.

"It's not that bad." Jaune began as he felt a little heat on his tongue. " A little heat but it's not too ba…." Jaune couldn't finish his sentence due to coughing his lungs out which felt like they were on fire. The heat quickly spread to his throat and he downed the cup of water in front of him in a panic to relieve the pain which only got worse due to the liquid.

"Ahh! Hot! It's Hot!" Jaune yelled as tears started to stream down his face.

"Jaune drink some milk, it will help." Ruby yelled from across the table while sliding him a carton of the white liquid, which Jaune pushed away from him.

"Can't! Lactose intolerant! AHH! Talking makes it worse!" Jaune sputtered out while looking for something to help him.

"Why not something sweet? What happened to that chocolate bar that Pyrrha had just a minute ago?" Weiss asked while laughing on the inside at Jaune's peril. Jaune snapped his head over to look at Pyrrha who was pulling the tip of her finger out of her lips.

"Sorry Jaune just finished it. I didn't think you would need it." Pyrrha apologized.

"You know Jaune," Yang whispered as she leaned over and put her mouth next to his ear. "Pyrrha's mouth must taste pretty sweet right now."

Jaune was shaken for a moment before he looked over at Yang who just waggled her eyebrows at him. Jaune blinked then looked back to Pyrrha, then at her lips, then back to her eyes.

"Is there something wrong Jau... mmh" Pyrrha began but was quickly cut off by Jaune cupping her cheeks and smashing their lips together. What was at first a messy frantic kiss became a calm and controlled one when both parties agreed on a speed and rhythm. After a couple of moments, Pyrrha felt Jaunes tongue prodding at her lips requesting entrance and she delightfully allowed access while tipping her head and opening her mouth.

The world faded around them as the kiss deepened. Pyrrha experienced a tingling feeling wherever Jaune's tongue touched due to the heat from the hot sauce. Though she experienced quite a bit less heat than Jaune, her mouth was on fire, but before long the heat dissipated and was replaced by a pleasant tingling feeling.

The two quickly broke apart as the need for air overpowered the craving of the others touch. Both were panting and touching their lips while the tingling feeling on their lips began to dissipate, Jaune's burning mouth now forgotten.

"Well that was hot." Jaune said he began to regain his composure. Only to lose it as he remembered what he did and where they were. He quickly turned a bright shade of red and noticed that his partner was the same color.

"I'll say it was." Yang said with a whistle. "Damn you guys were going at it like...oomph."

"Seems like that Ren was right about it being hot huh Jaune." Blake said while retracting her arm from her partners stomach who gave her a glare.

"Uh...oh...yeah it was." Jaune said with a chuckle. "Well come on Pyrrha we better get going." Jaune announced while grabbing Pyrrha's hand who gave him an inquisitive look.

"Where are you two off to?" Ren asked with a discreet smile.

"It's time to go train. Right Pyrrha?" Jaune said while throwing a discrete wink in Pyrrha's direction to which she caught and began to smile while her eyes began to sparkle.

"Yes, Jaune's right we must be off. See you all later." Pyrrha said as she stood and practically dragged Jaune away from the table.

Once the two exited through the doors of the cafeteria Ren began to chuckle. An action that team RWBY regarded with wide eyes.

"What are ya chuckling at Ren?" Ruby asked the usually stoic member of JNPR.

"Just wondering if Jaune knows what he just got himself into." Ren said in between his snickering.

"I'm sorry I don't follow." Weiss said as she tilted her head.

"They don't train on Fridays." Ren said before breaking out into more chuckles.

**And there it is. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think of it. Stay classy.  
Lastchaos**


End file.
